Talk:Prince of Tennis Wikia
Spelling I was wondering how we would spell character's name or techniques. I have PoT with English subtitles and they spell "Genichiro" as "Genichirou", "Moon Sault" as "Moon Salute" and a few others. Chinkycandie 00:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I never even noticed this... And yeah Moon Sault Killer is Mukahi's attack, Moon Salute is when he unnecessarily leaps up high into the sky. Like other wikias, it doesn't matter too much whether its "Genichiro or Genichirou", or "Yagyu or Yagyuu" or "Shusuke or Syusuke" Airgrimes (talk) 16:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Manga or Anime? Is this wikia going mainly by the anime or manga? I'm finding a lot of pages that have only written about the characters through what are seen in the anime and the manga parts are usualy not there. Please help. I'd like to see more of the manga, which is canon, on this wikia rather than so much anime stuff. If it is anime can everyone please mark it as anime?! Please don't mix the anime and manga together. Original series anime characters do not nor will they ever show up in the sequel with the one and only excepton of Ryoga. ShikiKira (talk) 03:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *I think this wikia's supposed to handle both and it's probably laziness for not incorporating both parts into character profiles (ah, actually my bad about that). For characters in that do differ greatly from the manga plot (e.g. Ryoma, Aoi's match changes), maybe those should be fixed first with a tabber feature or straight out detailing. Thanks for realizing this! Bran bran626 (talk) 03:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *Do you think we can find a way to hide the anime version or anime only events like they do in the Fairy Tail wikia? It would help with all this mixup. ShikiKira (talk) 22:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *I couldn't find the hide option you were talking about on the Fairy Tail wikia, unless you're talking about the one that says show and then it lays it out? Because I think that's a template function, but I do have the code for that if you want me to paste it onto here. Bran bran626 (talk) 01:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, it's that one. It has a hide and show function. It'd wonderful if you did. It should be used for the filler arcs like Josei Shona, Regional Select Invitationals Camp, and Regional Select Invitationals. I hope this isn't going to be too much toruble for you. ShikiKira (talk) 05:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that, we do need to section things off into Manga and Anime as different aspects of each page, but that is massively time consuming lol. When I took over the wiki this problem was already there. Its something we should definitely try and tackle though. Airgrimes (talk) 16:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Pages Please use the manga to write the data about characters, events, and other things. If the anime version varies vastly from the manga canon, please move it down and label it under a header that says Anime Version. Remember that the manga came long before the anime, so the manga information is the accurat one, not the anime. If the character or event is anime or movie only then follow the anime. Please do NOT mix the two up. ShikiKira (talk) 21:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Perfectly said. I personally only write from the manga but there are many anime entries on here prior to my arrival too. It would be great if editors used manga information only. Airgrimes (talk) 16:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Name Formats Character names are only in Western Order: Given Name, Surname, when it is the title of the page. Other than the page's name, names of all characters are to be written in Eastern Order: Surname, Given Name. Romanji means how the name of the character is pronounced in Japanese. This is in Eastern Order, not Western Order. The sole exceptions are the American players from the American Team. ShikiKira (talk) 02:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) For example, the following are examples of Title Pages: Ryoma Echizen, Ryoga Echizen, Shusuke Fuji, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Keigo Atobe, Seiichi Yukimura. These are when they are mentioned outside of the title on pages within the wikia: Echizen Ryoma, Echizen Ryoga, Fuji Shusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi. Thank you Airgrimes (talk) 20:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Troll Problem Can anyone figure out how to undo all of the stuff the crackers did to our wikia? I've narrowed it do to that only pages that have an infobox were tagged for deletion and altered, but I can't go any further than that. I've checked the coding and the history of the infobox template, but nothing's been changed since it was first put in place. The same goes for the other templates, and the ones that have been edited were done so five years ago. Can someone please help figure out how to fix this massive headache? ShikiKira (talk) 19:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) You know what, I'm gonna try and lock this wikia down to just us few regulars. I just don't know how lol!! The moment I find out how or someone does then consider it done. Airgrimes (talk) 20:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Excuse me I don't work on wikis a long time ago ,so I dunno where I can leave my doubt about the movies.. So does someone can tell where can I see the whole movies and everything related to this great anime , I've just watched New prince of tennis (with theirs Ovas and Specials) and the prince of tennis ,but I haven't found the movies does someone can please tell where can I see it on any anime/anime movies website, please? I write this here ,because I only know this page related to this anime , and I'm very interested on it. I'd thank everyone who can help with this and excuse me if I write this in the incorrect place :( Rakeli,I'll be back (talk) 02:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Rakeli, el punkquesitoRakeli,I'll be back (talk) 02:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I know you can find the live action movie on youtube. Don't know where to watch the other movies. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Chinkycandie ^_^ Rakeli,I'll be back (talk) 15:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Rakeli,el punkquesitoRakeli,I'll be back (talk)